


Empire

by pauraque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanwork of Fanwork, Food Kink, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-26
Updated: 2004-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's boredom is their pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a piece of art by Glockgal titled "Draco's Boredom", which I think is sadly no longer available for viewing on the tubes. But, well, it went a little something like this:

The hard rubber curve of Draco's heel dug into the small of Vincent's back as he rutted against Gregory's thick strong thighs and fat arse — the slick tight heat grasping and releasing as he pumped his cock in and out, sweat and lube and grape juice. Gregory rocked back and forth, grunting like a pig— grinding himself into the splattered custard tarts below him. Grasping for purchase on the cold marble floor, Vincent's hand squelched into a tart, crumbling and slimy-fresh squeezing through his fingers.

Draco cleared his throat faintly _(Draco always wanted more)_ and Vincent lifted his hand to press a fistful of the tart into Gregory's already-stuffed mouth. Red lips and tongue sucked greedily at his fingers, hard teeth scraped against his palm— Vincent thrust in hard and Gregory bit his knuckle, a rough pinch, groaning.

Draco yawned theatrically _(never enough)_ and Vincent worked his hips harder, leaned more of his weight onto Gregory, belly to back — Gregory's shoulder was sticky on Vincent's cheek, and he let out his tongue to taste and lick— sweet from drying juice and salty from sweat, humping like a dog. The sun from the bright window spilled across the floor, reflected off Vincent's discarded shoes— burned hot against his arse, and _anybody_ could be out there looking in.

The door clicked open.

Pansy let out a choking shriek.

Vincent shoved in hard and came, wringing a shuddering, stuffed-mouth groan from the boy pinned beneath him.

Draco smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from someone's comment (alas, I do not remember who) that in the picture Draco's expression reminded them of a Roman emperor.


End file.
